


Não me abandone

by NandaStanix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaStanix/pseuds/NandaStanix
Summary: Na noite em que tudo aconteceu eles tinham brigado, estavam brigando há dias, mas naquela noite foi pior, disseram coisas que não deveriam e reabriram feridas antigas. Agora Stiles estava no Hospital sem previsão de alta





	Não me abandone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalescaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalescaur/gifts).



> História presente de amigo oculto para jalescaur, da panelinha da limonada.

O quarto estava silencioso demais para um hospital, do lado de fora nos corredores, não ouvia o habitual som de passos e vozes, até mesmo os barulhos vindos dos aparelhos ligados no homem sobre a cama se tornaram sons de fundo, apenas o tic tac do relógio incomodava, parecia um constante aviso que o tempo não estava a seu favor. Queria abafar o ruído escutando música, mas parecia tão errado! E se houvesse alguma emergência e ele não escutasse?

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que não era só o som do relógio que o incomodava naquele ambiente, o quarto era todo branco e simplório, tão bem iluminado que chegava a doer as vistas. As únicas cores destoantes ali vinham da poltrona marrom em que estava e da coberta preta que usava para se proteger do frio. Tudo era muito imaculado, parecendo um cenário de um filme, não um dos bons com finais felizes.

Derek respirou fundo mais uma vez e se remexeu na poltrona, ela fora confortável no primeiro dia, mas agora, depois de dias ali parecia não encontrar mais nenhuma posição cômoda. Queria ir para casa, e queria que Stiles fosse com ele. Ver seu marido naquela situação dia após dia estava o consumindo e tudo fora sua culpa! Sem conseguir agüentar seu auto martírio por muito mais tempo Derek se levantou e foi até a janela, a neve lá fora caia e formava uma camada espessa no solo, um arrepio passou por seu corpo e não era apenas por frio. Parecia que o universo não queria lhe dar paz, deixá-lo esquecer por um momento o acidente de carro.

Na noite em que tudo aconteceu eles tinham brigado, estavam brigando há dias, mas naquela noite foi pior, disseram coisas que não deveriam e reabriram feridas antigas.

—Por Deus, Derek! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? Eu não estou traindo você, Marissa é só uma amiga, ela é nova aqui e estou tentando fazê-lá se sentir bem vinda!

—E você quer que eu simplesmente acredite nisso? Você vem chegado em casa tarde todo dia, sempre sem tempo, cansado... nós mal nos vemos!

—Você sabe que estamos trabalhando em um caso importante, está mexendo com todos no escritório, é algo realmente grande!

—Tão grande que não sobra tempo nem para seu próprio marido! Mas para a “colega nova”...

—Deixe de ser tão carente! Você é um homem adulto, não uma criancinha que precisa de atenção vinte e quatro horas por dia!

—Eu não sou carente, Stiles!

—Não é? Então me explique como não pode suportar que seu marido tenha mais trabalho durante uma semana sem surtar e começar a fantasiar coisas! Sempre é a mesma história, eu começo a participar de um algo realmente grande e que vai me proporcionar uma oportunidade de crescimento e tenho que desistir de tudo por você.

—Eu nunca te pedi para desistir de nada por mim, Stiles. Não jogue a culpa de seu fracasso em minhas costas.

—Eu não sou um fracasso!— Gritou Stiles, seus olhos se fechando em fendas, a raiva tornando sua visão vermelha. Derek o acusara de o trair, agora jogava em sua cara o fiasco de seu último caso, tudo correu tão mal que pensou que até mesmo perderia o emprego, todos os anos de trabalho duro seriam desperdiçados e aquela promoção que estava batendo a porta foi embora.Ele não merecia todas essas acusações! Logo rebateu:

—Você me atrasa Derek, não sei como tem coragem de me chamar de fracassado quando eu tive que abrir mão de diversos casos para ficar com você, porque você não podia dormir direito à noite, porque tinha medo que eu nunca voltasse, porque você foi burro o suficiente pra confiar em uma mulher que só queria usar você e quase matou sua família!

Stiles falou tudo em um rompante de raiva, as palavras saiam de sua boca antes mesmo de passar por sua mente e assim que percebeu o que falou seu rosto se transformou em uma perfeita expressão de choque. A raiva foi cedendo lugar à vergonha a e culpa ao observar o olhar machucado de Derek , estava com raiva, mas não queria feri-lo, não daquele jeito. Kate Argent tinha sido uma sombra em suas vidas por muito tempo, de Derek mais ainda, custaram a se livrar dela e agora ele a trazia de volta.

Stiles respirou fundo e passou a mão por seu rosto, Derek continuava parado no mesmo lugar, como se estivesse petrificado, seus olhos estavam marejados... Stiles deu um passo em direção ao marido, só então ele se moveu erguendo os braços como se pedisse para Stiles não se aproximar, o que não adiantou. Derek deu um passo para trás e logo disse:

—Não se aproxime, não quero nem ao menos ficar no mesmo ambiente que você! Saia aqui, saia desta casa, não volte mais! Se acha que sou um fardo, tudo bem, agora não serei mais, nem um fardo, nem seu marido. Pode ir correndo para os braços de Marissa.

—Eu não tenho nada com ela.— Foi a primeira coisa que Stiles disse, não podia acreditar no rumo que aquela discussão havia tomado.

—Não acredito em você, não agora depois de tudo que me disse, não depois de tudo que você já fez! Eu não me esqueci de Andrew, eu não me esqueci de ver você em cima dele o fodendo pouco tempo depois de dizer que me amava, não devia ter te dado outra chance!

Stiles olhava para os próprios pés, pesaroso, mal podia acreditar que Derek estava remexendo naquele assunto, por Deus, ele estava bêbado, tinham brigado, Stiles não pensou no que estava fazendo! Tentou se defender.

—Foi a muito tempo atrás, Derek, eu era muito jovem, nós nem ao menos namorávamos ainda, eu estava magoado e...

—Eu já ouvi isso antes, te perdoei aquela vez, mas agora sua ladainha não é mais o suficiente. Por favor, vá embora.

Sem dizer mais nada Stiles se virou e seguiu em direção as escadas, não adiantaria discutir com ele naquele momento. Derek sentiu que suas pernas iriam ceder e se sentou antes que acontecesse, suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos continuavam marejados, seu coração batia tão rápido que podia escutá-lo em sua caixa torácica. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se controlar, não podia ter um ataque de pânico agora...

Algum tempo depois Stiles desceu carregando uma mochila em seu ombro, Derek não reparou muito nela, ou nele.

Stiles ainda tentou se aproximar, conversar, mas Derek apenas virou o rosto, estava muito machucado. Ele não viu como os olhos de Stiles estavam vermelhos, não viu como suas mãos tremiam ou como sua voz soava suplicante, não viu o arrependimento e a vontade de consertar tudo aquilo, de não ter discutido. Não viu o desespero e o medo de perder aquele por quem tanto lutou...

A última coisa que ouviu foram os sons do pneu cantando enquanto o carro acelerava em frente a casa, logo depois foi até o armário e tomou remédios de gripe o suficiente para fazê-lo dormir. Acordou com o som estridente do telefone, Stiles tinha sofrido um acidente.

Ficar olhando a rua do lado de fora fez mais mal do que bem, só de pensar que fora por conta da neve que Stiles se acidentara, só de pensar que o carro estava em alta velocidade que não teve atrito o suficiente para parar, só de pensar no outro carro , no rochedo... Desistiu de ficar em pé ali e se virou para Stiles, tudo que queria era ver aqueles brilhantes olhos chocolate outra vez, mesmo se ele não o quisesse mais por perto.

Doía vê-lo daquele jeito, haviam pequenos cortes em seu rosto, sua cabeça estava enfaixada e o braço esquerdo engessado, por baixo do coberto Derek sabia que não estava muito melhor, suas pernas estavam cheias de cortes, arranhões e contusões, havia um fileira de pontos na área de suas costelas esquerdas, onde quase fora perfurado no pulmão. Derek não podia imaginar quanta dor ele sentiu. Tudo por culpa dele.

Se aproximou da cama puxando a cadeira para se sentar junto a cama, com o maior cuidado que possuía apoio os cotovelos na cama e olhou fixamente para o rosto de Stiles, o arrependimento de tê-lo mandado embora era esmagador. Desviou o olhar somente para ver os balões que estavam pendurados na cama, dois brancos e um azul claro, quem mandava balões brancos para um hospital? Pareciam tão apáticos... As flores em sua mesa cabeceira também começavam a murchar, do que adiantava mandar flores se ele não as via? Se ele podia nunca ver?

Sem agüentar apenas observar Derek levou sua mão cautelosamente até o rosto de Stiles e o acariciou, já fizera isso outras vezes naqueles dias, mas sempre sentia o medo de machucá-lo, de novo. Escorregou suas mãos para debaixo do cobertor e envolveu a mão do marido com elas, Stiles era um homem persistente, tudo ficaria bem, teria de ficar.

Terminou sua aula indicando a tarefa para a próxima aula e ouviu alguns resmungos, mas ignorou, estava pegando leve com a turma. Assim que os dispensou começou a guardar seu material, sem pressa, não foi uma surpresa quando se virou e encontrou uma sala vazia, exceto por Stiles, um de seus alunos, mais ávidos, por assim dizer. O garoto se aproximou e Derek logo perguntou:

—O que deseja, senhor Stilinski?

—Te convidar para um café, senhor Hale!

Derek suspirou e revirou os olhos, respondendo sem pensar duas vezes:

—Não acho apropriado senhor Stilinski, sou seu professor e mais velho que você.

—Não vejo a idade como um problema aqui, você não é nenhum idoso! Alías, não é mesmo tão mais velho que eu.

—Continuo sendo seu professor.

Derek se escorou na mesa, já tivera “essa” conversa algumas vezes, Stiles era bem insistente.

—E qual o problema?— Stiles disse dando uma piscadinha.— É só um café,professores e estudantes podem tomar café.

—Nós sabemos que você não quer só tomar um café, senhor Stiles.

—Quem disse isso foi você, Derek, não eu.— Stiles disse de maneira inocente fazendo Derek corar.

—De qualquer maneira, não acho uma boa idéia— Derek se recompôs.—Pode dizer qualquer dúvida referente a matéria aqui mesmo, em sala, não vejo porque sair para tomar café para conversar sobre a aula e caso as dúvidas não sejam sobre a matéria, não temos porque conversar.

—Não seja tão rígido, Derek! Talvez possamos falar sobre outros assuntos acadêmicos!

—Por favor, senhor Stilinski, não me chame de Derek e...

—Mas esse é seu nome!— Interrompeu Stiles.

—Os alunos me chamam de Sr. Hale e prefiro que continue assim.— Derek arrumou a gravata.— E como ia dizendo, somos de áreas diferentes, não vejo como pode ser produtivo uma reunião acadêmica.

—Deuses, você é difícil!— Stiles se sacudiu enquanto falava, para dramatizar um pouco mais.— Sorte que eu sou bem persistente, vide Lydia na escola.

—Eu realmente tenho mais o que fazer, senhor Stilinski.

—Como tomar café comigo?— Sugeriu dando um largo sorriso.

Derek não respondeu nada de início, olhou no fundo dos olhos de Stiles por alguns momentos e então voltou a falar, sendo direto e categórico:

—Tudo bem, vamos tomar o maldito café.— Disse já se dirigindo a saída.

— O quê?— Stiles ficou para trás de boca aberta, não esperava receber um sim.

—Você me ouviu, vamos tomar o café — Derek disse se virando.— Ou já desistiu?— Derek perguntou sorrindo.

—Não, mas é claro que não desisti!.— Stiles deu um sorriso ainda maior do que o que dera antes e seguiu Derek em direção a cafeteria.

Claramente não conversaram sobre nada meramente acadêmico, Stiles começou a perguntar sobre a vida pessoal de Derek, que acabou respondendo com menos resistência do que pensava, inclusive, perguntou de volta. Descobriram uma paixão em comum por livros de mistério e passaram horas falando sobre Agatha Christie, Dan Brown e Robert Galbraith. Só se separam para cumprir com os horários da tarde.

Derek se repreendeu por ter deixado a conversa chegar ao ponto de que chegou, tinha aceitado o convite para tirar o garoto de seu pé, não planejava passar mais de dez minutos com ele, mas acabou ficando horas! Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo admitiria que aceitou o convite porque queria conhecer mais do garoto inteligente da primeira fileira, o garoto inteligente e bonito, com um sorriso que conseguia iluminar qualquer ambiente, e sardas fofas pelo rosto. O interesse por Stiles surgiu na primeira vez em que ele o convidou para um café, já tinha reparada nele antes, mas não lhe poupou uma segunda olhada, não seria certo nem ao menos cogitar a idéia, entretanto, o menino parecia ter reparado nele também e não tinha os mesmos limites morais que ele.

Foi convidado para um café pelo menos vinte e sete vezes antes de aceitar, agora, não via como podia voltar a dizer não.

Ainda com as mãos na de Stiles, Derek se inclinou e deitou a cabeça sobre o colchão, estava tão cansado, os dias no hospital estavam cobrando seu preço. Desde que soubera do acidente, dias atrás, não obteve descanso, tanto físico quanto mental, quando Stiles estava na CTI e não podia receber nem ao menos visita Derek não dormiu direito, sempre que adormecia tinha pesadelos, sonhava com o arranque do carro e logo depois imaginava um estrondo e o corpo de Stiles preso entre ferragens, ferido e sangrando. Ou então sonhava com Kate, rindo dele e falando que mesmo longe conseguia acabar com sua vida, isso quando ela não causava o acidente de Stiles e logo depois colocava fogo no carro.

Derek se sentia sortudo por estar perto do feriado e não ter que se preocupar com suas turmas, não teria a mínima cabeça por isso, graças a professora Martha por assumir até o feriado de final de ano . Derek mal conseguiu ligar para o pai de Stiles e dar a notícia, a culpa era tão grande que quando menos percebeu ele estava chorando ao telefone falando que era culpa dele, era culpa dele e John não poderia entender de que culpa ele estava falando, e enquanto tentava acalmar Derek para falar exatamente o que havia acontecido segurava a onda de pânico que subia por seu peito, para seu genro estar daquele jeito tinha que ter acontecido algo com seu filho.

John fez o resto, telefonou para a família de Derek e falou o que aconteceu, decidiu que não deveria informar os amigos de Stiles de Beacon Hills, logo depois desconsiderou e telefonou para Scott, ele passaria o recado. Não muito depois eles começaram a chegar, John e Melissa, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Laura e Cora também vieram, muitas pessoas vieram, todos amavam Stiles. Derek apenas recepcionou e fez o melhor que pode para abrigar todos em sua casa e mantê-los informados. Eles não ficaram muito tempo, todos tinham alguma espécie de compromisso e não poderiam fazer muito ali, além disso, sentiam que mais atrapalhavam que ajudavam, Derek não estava em condições de prestar atenção a convidados. Suas irmãs quiseram ficar, mas depois de muitos pedidos de que elas fossem e aproveitassem as festas por ele, elas cederam, voltariam quando Stiles acordasse, todos voltariam. Lydia mandava flores todos os dias.

O xerife não foi tão fácil de convencer, ele ficou mais do que todos e teria ficado mais, se tivesse o que fazer, Derek estava com Stiles em todos os momentos possíveis, muitas vezes tinham que forçá-lo a fazer uma pausa, o filho não precisava de outro cão de guarda.

Se alguém percebeu que algo aconteceu entre o casal, ninguém comentou, Scott lançava olhares questionadores a Derek sempre que pensava que ele não podia perceber e Lydia, no início, lhe lançava olhares culposos, mas após algum tempo eles se transformaram em olhares de pena, Derek não sabia qual era pior.

A primeira vez que pôs seus olhos sobre o xerife após o início do namoro foi um dos momentos de maior ansiedade em sua vida, não só por ele ser o pai de seu namorado, mas também por ele conhecer seu passado com Kate, tudo aquilo que aconteceu, a comoção, o fogo, os gritos... Derek tinha uma história conturbada e marcas dela, o xerife foi uma das pessoas que viu isso de perto, foi ele o primeiro a chegar em sua casa, foi ele que o tirou da cena aos berros, foi ele que o acalmou até Laura chegar para o acalentar, foi ele que colheu seu depoimento e lhe entregara lenços para o choro. Ele viu em primeira mão quão quebrado Derek ficou.

Como se isso já não bastasse, ainda tinha o fato de ele ser um homem mais velho, um homem mais velho que ainda era o professor de Stiles, tantas margens para julgamento e rejeição...

Seus medos se provaram infundados, fora tratado com cordialidade e simpatia em todos os momentos e não recebeu nem sequer um olhar de julgamento, sentia que havia um receio vindo de John, mas isso era o melhor que podia esperar. Conheceu os amigos de Stiles nessa viagem também, se reuniram na casa de Lydia para uma “noite de amigos” e apesar do clima leve e receptivo Derek não pode evitar o desconforto, ele era o mais velho ali, enquanto todos falavam sobre faculdade e professores chatos, Derek era o professor chato. Stiles fez o que pode para fazê-lo se sentir bem-vindo e encaixado.

Quando chegaram em casa naquela noite Derek não conseguiu pregar os olhos, Stiles dormiu assim que caiu na cama, mas ele não, ele ficou pensando em seu relacionamento e imaginando se aquilo era realmente o melhor para ambos. Não que Derek fosse muuuito mais velho, mas estavam em fases diferentes, Stiles estava descobrindo a vida agora, terminando a faculdade, se preocupando com emprego. Já Derek estava consolidado, sabia exatamente o que queria fazer e já não gostava de aventuras como antes, bem, ele não gostava desde Kate, mas... Talvez estivesse desperdiçando o tempo de Stiles.

Não aguentava mais ficar ali deitado olhando para o teto e revivendo seus demônios, quem sabe um copo de água não o ajudasse a dormir? Saiu do quarto e desceu a cozinha o mais silenciosamente o possível, pegou seu copo de água e sentou-se encarando a parede. Não muito tempo depois o xerife apareceu, ele não fora tão silencioso quanto pensara.

—Sem sono hoje à noite?— John perguntou adentrando a cozinha.

—Não muito— respondeu Derek.

O homem mais velho foi até geladeira retirando uma garrafa de suco, logo depois pegou dois copos e se sentou a mesa, indagando:

— Sua falta de sono tem a ver com a reunião de hoje?— Enquanto falava o homem despejava suco em cada um dos copos, colocando um em frente a Derek e tomando um gole de seu próprio.

—Não sei como, mas você está certo — respondeu um tanto duvidoso. — Ficou tão na cara assim?— Derek começou a se preocupar com a impressão que havia deixado nos amigos de Stiles.

—Eu sou o xerife, tenho que saber uma coisa ou outra sobre emoções de pessoas.— Deu um sorrisinho logo após pronunciar a frase.

Derek retribuiu o sorriso e bebeu um pouco do suco a sua frente, suspirou levemente e acabou soltando:

—Ele é muito jovem, não quero atrapalhar.

—Alguém disse que está atrapalhando?

—Eu só...— Derek pareceu incerto.—Vejo isso. Não tenho mais o mesmo pique de antes, gosto de ficar em casa e todos seus amigos são tão jovens, parece errado prendê-lo a um velho como eu.

—Se acha que ficar em casa seria um atributo ruim não acho que conhece tão bem meu filho, isso seria um motivo. E do jeito que fala parece que já está na terceira idade, por céus Derek, você mal chegou a casa dos trinta.

—Trinta e todos— disse resignado.

O Xerife apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, os jovens de hoje em dia...

—Olha, Stiles é um adulto, pode não parecer às vezes, mas ele é e sabe o que faz. Ele se tornou responsável muito cedo, com a doença da mãe, eu confio em suas escolhas, se você fosse um empecilho ele não estaria com você, muito menos faria questão de te apresentar a família e amigos.

Derek apenas assentiu pensativo, o xerife se levantou e terminou de beber o suco em seu copo, levando-o até a pia, logo guardou a bebida na geladeira e se virou para sair. No batente da porta se virou e proferiu:

—Eu sei que pode ser difícil recomeçar depois de passar por uma experiência ruim, mas não podemos deixar os fantasmas do passado nos impedir de viver, Derek. Se quiser se afastar de Stiles, faça isso por um bom motivo e não por especulações.

Ao terminar de falar o xerife saiu da cozinha, não muito tempo depois Derek voltou para o quarto. Sua conversa com John acabou dando-lhe mais coisas no que pensar, mas talvez a água e o suco tivessem de fato ajudado, pois mesmo com a cabeça cheia dormiu pouco depois de se deitar.

Se pudesse, Derek nunca mais soltaria a mão se Stiles, contudo, uma enfermeira adentrou o quarto para aplicar medicação e ver como seu marido estava. Aproveitou esse momento para se afastar e pegar o cobertor que jazia largado na poltrona, apesar do climatizador no quarto, o frio do lado de fora dava seu jeito de encontrar espaço, aquele era um dos dias mais frios do ano.

Não se aproximou da cama enquanto via a enfermeira realizar suas tarefas, era difícil ver que Stiles precisava de tantos cuidados e estava tão inerte, o homem sempre fora tão hiperativo e cheio de vida. Esses momentos em que a equipe do hospital estavam no quarto eram as piores, pareciam trazer mais realidade para a situação, tudo parecia mais grave, as contusões, os cortes, o coma... A culpa ficava maior.

Assim que a enfermeira se despediu e saiu do quarto, Derek voltou a sua posição, se enrolou no cobertor e de novo encontrou a mão de seu amado. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, pensando em bons momentos que tivera, a primeira que vez que ficaram assim, tão próximos um ao outro.

A respiração de Stiles ainda estava ofegante, seu rosto,corado, estava voltado para o teto e seus olhos fechados, suas mãos estavam atrás da cabeça, Derek estava de lado o observando enquanto tentava regular sua própria respiração. A cama estava uma bagunça, os cobertores que a cobriam estavam no chão, junto com diversas peças de roupas e um livro esquecido.

O silêncio no quarto foi interrompido por Stiles, que com o fôlego já revigorado, declarou:

— Isso foi maravilhoso, Derek!

—Sim, foi maravilhoso— Derek disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Stiles então abriu os olhos e se virou de frente para Derek, o encarando, deu-lhe um rápido selinho e falou:

—Você concordou sem discutir? O que está acontecendo com você?—Deu-lhe outro selinho. — Pensei que teríamos que transar vinte e sete vezes até você admitir que é bom.

—HÁ HÁ, engraçadinho.

—Estou falando sério Derek, pensei que ia ter algo ruim para falar, tipo, reclamar que é extremamente errado um professor e fazer sexo com um aluno .

Derek beijou Stiles antes de responder.

—Primeiro que você não é mais meu aluno, segundo: por que diabos eu reclamaria de ter sexo com uma pessoa tão fantástica quando você? E terceiro,cale a boca, eu não sou do contra.

—Ah, ai está, acabou de reclamar.— Stiles apontou com orgulho.

—Isso não conta como reclamação!— Derek protestou indignado.

—Claro que conta, eu faço as regras e defino que sim, isso foi uma reclamação.

Derek apenas bufou e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Stiles, não discutiria por isso, estava de muito bom humor e não queria estragar.

—Esse foi meu exercício da semana e meu anti-stress também! 2 em 1! Me diga por que não fizemos isso antes?

—Você sabe o porquê, uma situação aluno-professor, talvez.

—Isso não teria me impedido...

—Claro que não, senhor “vamos tomar um café, é para fins acadêmicos”.

—Eu diria que aquele café nos levou a um caminho acadêmico sim!

Derek levantou seu rosto descrente e encarou Stiles, não acreditava que ele falaria sobre “anatomia”. O sorriso de Stiles apenas aumentou ao ver a expressão que o namorado lhe dirigia,roubou-lhe outro beijo e voltaram a posição anterior.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até Stiles começar a falar:

—Eu tenho que fazer um ensaio sobre Hemingway para a próxima semana, eu nem sequer comecei! Não tenho nada contra as obras dele, mas o professor Stanley é um porre, eu realmente não entendo como alguém pode marcar um trabalho tão trabalhoso e grande para as vésperas do feriado? É maldade pura! Sabia que os alunos o chamam de Satanley por ai? E...

—Você nunca cala a boca?— perguntou Derek um tanto desgostoso, o interrompendo.

—Não, ela foi feita para falar, faz isso muito bem!

—E outras coisas também.— Derek completou dando uma leve mordiscada no pescoço de Stiles, que corou.

—É, isso também.

Derek voltou a mordiscar o pescoço de Stiles e dar leves beijos, podia senti-lo se arrepiar abaixo de si. Usou uma das mãos para acariciar seu tronco enquanto se erguia com a outra, se aproximou mais e deu-lhe um beijo com vontade.Assim que o beijo terminou Derek exclamou:

—Só há um jeito de fazer você calar a boca.— E voltou a beijá-lo.

Não, não havia só um modo de fazê-lo calar a boca, ele não estava falando nada agora, Stiles não abriu a boca nos último dias, nem os olhos.

O cansaço era tanto e estava tão confortável naquelas posição, que, em meio a boas lembranças, Derek acabou dormindo.

Quando acordou o céu já estava escurecendo, o quarto já não estava tão brilhante, uma boa pessoa havia apagado as luzes. Derek levantou de sua posição sentando-se ereto na cadeira e pode sentir pontos doloridos por suas costas e pescoço, mas não se incomodou muito, pelo menos conseguira dormir um pouco.

Seu estômago começou a roncar, detestava sair do quarto, mas ainda era um humano e tinha que cuidar de suas necessidades, não poderia ficar doente também. Lentamente Derek se levantou da cadeira se espreguiçando, depositou um beijo na testa de Stiles e foi até o banheiro do quarto. Aproveitou e passou uma água pelo rosto, estava acabado, a barba estava mais cheia que o usual, seus olhos estavam fundos e com enormes olheiros embaixo, parecia mais magro e pálido. Suspirou, precisava se cuidar melhor.

Depois de um rápido período de higiene saiu do quarto em busca de comida, como sempre não demorou, engoliu a comida o mais rápido que pode e voltou para o quarto. Sabia que seu comportamento preocupava algumas daquelas pessoas que observavam a situação, o olhavam com pena, tentava disfarçar e se cuidar mais, não devia nada a ninguém dali, mas sentia que deveria ao menos tentar.

Voltou direto para a cadeira perto da cama, ela já não oferecia o mínimo de comodidade que oferecera horas atrás, mas ainda era melhor que a poltrona. Cansado de ficar sem fazer nada o dia inteiro, Derek resolveu continuar a ler o livro que levara consigo, O chamado do Cuco, um dos favoritos de Stiles, lia em voz alta para ele.

Estava concentrado e entretido com o livro, fazia diferentes vozes e usava entonação para lê-las, esse era um hábito que tinham no início do namoro, foram parando com o tempo, ou melhor, com a falta dele.

Como lia em voz alta, Derek não percebeu quando os aparelhos do quarto começaram a ficar mais altos, não percebeu quando os sinais vitais de Stiles começaram a ficar mais fortes, não percebeu quando a mão que antes segurara se moveu. Somente quando fez uma página para virar a folha percebeu que algo mudara, levantou os olhos preocupados para seu marido e encontrou dois olhos castanhos abertos. O livro caiu de suas mãos, se levantou num rompante que até mesmo derrubou a cadeira, com o movimento o homem sobre a cama se esforçou para virar e observar a fonte do barulho.

Os olhos de Stiles focaram no marido que parecia espantando, ele não estava muito melhor, que lugar era aquele? A última coisa que se lembrava era de uma buzina e um farol forte em sua direção, logo depois bateu o carro em um rochedo e desmaiou de dor. Sentia sua boca seca, seu corpo todo doía, com um pouco mais de esforço do que gostaria levantou o braço livre e chamou:

—Derek.

O outro homem logo se moveu pegando com cautela a mão que antes segurara oferecida, aos poucos foi se aproximando, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, sendo seguida por outras pessoas da equipe médica. Não teve a chance de dizer mais nada, pois quando estavam sozinhos de novo, Stiles voltara a fechar os olhos. Dormindo, só dormindo, como a médica fez questão de assegurar a um Derek um tanto desesperado.

As horas pareciam demorar uma eternidade para passar, ainda mais com o frio como sua companhia. Durante a noite pode ver as luzes de Natal piscando do lado de fora, contrastando com a brancura da neve que encobria todos os cantos possíveis, elas lhe trouxeram esperança, era Natal no final das contas, talvez um milagre pudesse acontecer e Stiles lhe daria outra chance.

Derek não pregou os olhos um minuto sequer naquela noite, não conseguiu voltar a ler o livro ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, apenas observava seu marido e pedia ao universo para que ele não voltasse ao coma.

Quando Stiles voltou a abrir os olhos na manhã do outro, parecia que uma tonelada havia sido tirada dos ombros de Derek, ele estava bem, ele finalmente acordou. Receoso de qual seria a reação de Stiles, Derek se manteve mais afastado, ontem a noite ele o chamara, mas ele havia acabado de acordar de um coma, poderia estar confuso. E se agora se lembrava de toda a briga e o odiasse?

Provando que suas suspeitas estavam erradas, Stiles de novo o chamou. Derek se aproximou lentamente e voltou a se sentar na cadeira do dia anterior, seu marido lhe pediu a mão e sem pensar duas vezes ele as entrelaçou. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos apenas se encarando, Derek não queria arriscar dizer nada errado e Stiles estava apenas apreciando a presença do outro ali.

Mesmo não querendo quebrar o momento Stiles pediu um pouco de água a Derek e logo após beber se sentiu pronto para falar:

—Fico feliz de te ver aqui, Derek querido.

—Não haveria outro lugar no mundo que eu estaria se não aqui.

—Quando eu bati o carro, as últimas coisas que eu pensei foram: Ele me odeia, eu vou morrer e ele me odeia— Stiles disse com os olhos marejados.

—Sinto tanto, Stiles!— Derek beijou que segurava.— Eu nunca odiaria você, raiva sim, mas ódio? Não, ódio não. Estávamos cansados, foram semanas complicadas, se eu soubesse que iria acabar assim eu teria evitado a qualquer custo.

As lágrimas de Stiles escorriam por seu rosto, estava tão cansado!

—Você vai ficar não é? Eu sei que não devia perguntar isso agora, não quero que você fique com pena de mim, mas eu quero saber. Você ainda quer a separação?

— Você quer que eu fique?

—Não foi eu que te mandei embora.

Derek suspirou e rebateu.

—Não, não foi, mas também não foi você que provocou um acidente!— Terminou a frase um tanto exaltado.

—Eu estava dirigindo, Derek, não você.

—Eu te mandei embora.

—Eu falei o que não devia.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento apenas se observando, nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar que o outro assumia a culpa pelo que ocorreu.

Stiles apertou a mão de Derek e lhe deu um sorriso, sua face ainda estava molhada.

—Nós vamos ficar bem, não vamos? Como sempre.—Stiles perguntou.

—Sim, nós vamos— Derek respondeu com alívio no peito.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por ler.


End file.
